What I Have Now
by Weird-Witch-Chick
Summary: Pansy had so much but let it slip between her fingers but now she's taking chances and getting it all back. Part 1 of three stories. (After Hogwarts) PansyHarry


What I Have Now  
  
"Here I am. Looking in the mirror. Doing charms to cover my black eye, busted lip, and any other marks Draco has put on me for talking back to him. You see, were going to a party tonight. Hogwarts 5 year reunion. I can't believe it's been 10 years since Hogwarts. I can't believe it's been 5 years since i have seen my one true love, Harry Potter. I loved him and he loved me but we hid are relationship afraid of what Draco might have done if we hadn't. The last night of school at the 7th year graduation dance Harry asked me to marry him. I knew I was in love with Harry so I said yes. Not knowing that all along Draco had been watching. That night when i was about to go to sleep Draco came into my room and told me that he had ties to a lot of death eaters and he said that if I married Harry he could get them to go after Harry and then torture him to death in front of me. I just couldn't bare to have that happen to him so the next day on the train home I went to him and I told him that i didn't love him I just wanted him for his money, but Harry could tell I was lying. But still I called are marriage off and left and I swear that was the hardest thing I ever had to do. So now as I get dressed in my beautiful blue dress, the one I was wearing the last night i saw Harry, and put on my make up and my smile, the one to make people think my life is perfect but really it's just pain," Pansy looked up at Margo who looked at her with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"My lady, if it's not to bold for me I to suggest, since your going to the reunion tonight, why not you run away?" Margo said to Pansy. Pansy quickly got up and Margo winced thinking she would be hit but instead Pansy answered her nicely.  
  
"Oh Margo, If only It were that easy," Pansy said giving Margo a hug. A few seconds later Draco burst through the door.  
  
"Pansy, my you have changed! Hugging that dirty little thing! Really!" Draco sneered.  
  
"Hello my love," Pansy said falsely. She walked up and kissed his hand but her grabbed it away in disgusted .  
  
"I don't need that house elves dieses!" Draco said pointing at Margo who backed up in fear which made Draco's glare turn into a smirk, "Stupid coward!"  
  
"What did you come here for?" Pansy asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Draco hit Pansy with all of his might knocking her onto Margo. Pansy quivered as her blood slid down her face and onto the ground. Draco looked at Pansy.  
  
"Never again question me!" He spat, "Oh and hurry up, the car is ready to take us to king's cross!" He turned swiftly then walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone Pansy usually started to cry, cry about the life she had and what she could have had. But this time she got up and wiped the blood from her face.  
  
"Margo, I'm ready to leave. I'm going to tell Harry the truth and run away with him. But I promise to come back for you. Promise," Pansy said to her only true friend.  
  
"I know yous will keep your promise!" Margo said to Pansy. They gave each other a good bye for now hug and then Pansy left the room and made her way to the black car.  
  
The ride was in silence. It wasn't until the car pulled up to King's Cross that anything was said, "Pansy, you don't fool me. I know you dressed like that for Potter. And i would like to warn you. If you so much as glance at Potter you will never see the light of day again!" Draco said to Pansy then getting out of the car.  
  
As Pansy walked through the crowd at Kings Cross the only thing she could think was ' This will be the last day i ever see day light' she knew that she was going to end up looking at Harry and getting in trouble with Draco. As she walked up to the barrier Draco stopped her and said again "If you so much as glance at Potter you will never see the light of day again."  
  
Pansy walked pass him and when she got to the other side of the she said to herself, "Whatever" Unfortunately Draco heard her and with all his strength he hit Pansy making her fall to the ground with a cry and causing everyone to stare including Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Pansy!' Harry thought as he watched Draco pick her up of the floor the tell everyone to stop staring, "I can't believe..." He knew he had to talk to her. While Draco was talking to some old friends, Harry quickly ran over to Pansy grabbed her hand and ran her onto the train.  
  
"Harry i have to go back-" Pansy started but was cut off.  
  
"Not until i ask you something," Harry told Pansy. "Pansy for 5 years i have wondered if you still love me like you did 5 years ago and now i want the answer so do you love me like you did 5 years ago?"  
  
Pansy looked down at the floor and then back at Harry and said, "Yes Harry i have and if i could turn back time i would have never lied and we would be here together but i had to lie because Draco said if i didn't he would get death eaters to go after you and when they caught you he said he would tell them to torture you to death in front of me and i just couldn't let him do that to you."  
  
"Pansy, I don't want you to go home with Malfoy. You can come live with me."  
  
"Harry i would but if i do he'll come after me and he'll kill us!"  
  
" i killed Voldermort! Malfoy will be no problem!"  
  
Pansy looked at Harry and smiled. Then Harry pulled her into a beautiful romantic kiss.  
  
After what seemed 2 minutes there was a knocking on the compartment door and Malfoy was shouting for Pansy to come out.  
  
"I'll see you tonight where i proposed." Harry told Pansy then he ran out the door. Pansy stuck her head out and watched as he ran into another compartment. Pansy closed the door and locked it but it wasn't long before Draco came pounding on the door. Pansy unlocked the door but before she could open it Draco opened the door knocking her onto the ground.  
  
"Pansy were have you been?" Draco asked with his regular sneer  
  
"I was looking for you!" Pansy said using her she said using her cheerful voice.  
  
"Yah right! I know you were in here with Potter!" Draco spat at Pansy.  
  
"No i swear i wasn't i was looking for you!" Pansy said.  
  
Draco stared at her but then sat down pulled out a book ignoring Pansy.  
  
Pansy sat down next to her husband and looked out the window knowing this was going to be a long train ride. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At around 6:30 p.m. the train pulled up to Hogsmeade station.  
  
'Looks just like it used to a long time ago' Pansy thought looking out the window.  
  
"Pansy hurry up," Draco said to Pansy, by the look on his face he was losing his patience.  
  
"I'm coming!" Pansy snapped back giving Draco a nasty look earning herself a slap from Draco for snapping. "I will not have my weak little wife talk back to me!" he spat and then slapped her for a second time.  
  
Draco grabbed Pansy's arm and they walked quietly off the train.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry? Harry?" Ron said to Harry waving his hand in his face.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry what were you saying Ron?" Harry answered.  
  
"Well what i was saying is I'm going to propose to Hermione tonight," Ron said holding up a beautiful diamond ring with rubies surrounding it.  
  
"But Ron you just got back together!" Harry said in shock never taking his eyes off the ring.  
  
"I know Harry but I lost Hermione along time ago and i don't want to loses her again," Ron told Harry as he put the ring back in his pocket.  
  
"Well that ring looks like it cost a lot! You don't want to go wasting-"  
  
"I'm not wasting my money! 'My Hermione' only gets the best! And besides my job pays a lot." Ron told Harry his voice rising with anger but Harry didn't notice.  
  
Just then he noticed Draco shove Pansy into a carriage to take them to Hogwarts.  
  
'I can't believe I'll have Pansy back in a couple of hours!' Harry thought as he, Ron, and Hermione got into a carriage.  
  
******************************************  
  
It was now near 11:00p.m. and the party was still alive with dancing and laughter.  
  
'Perfect!' Pansy thought as Draco left the Great Hall with some old friends from Hogwarts.  
  
Pansy quickly got to her feet and made he way out the great hall and into a beautiful garden to where Harry had proposed to her.  
  
"Pansy." A voice called to her.  
  
She turned around and there was Harry.  
  
"Pansy. Listen we'll go to Malfoy Manor grab your things and then we'll go to my house and everything will be alright!" He paused and then continued," but first i would like to know will you marry me?" He asked pulling out the ring. The same ring from last time he had asked the question.  
  
"Yes!" Pansy said as tears of joy had began to roll down her cheeks.  
  
The moment was going great until Draco Malfoy showed up.  
  
"Pansy! What the devil are you doing with Potter?" Draco spat at Pansy moving closer to her. "Well i guess we will discuss this later Pansy come along now leave Potter alone-"  
  
"No," Pansy said cutting Draco off.  
  
"What did you say Pansy?" Draco spat at Pansy glaring.  
  
"I said no," Pansy answered  
  
Smack!  
  
Draco's hand flew across Pansy's face but before pansy could do anything Harry jumped Draco and began hitting Draco.  
  
Smack  
  
"Don't. Smack. You. Smack. Ever. Smack. Hit. Smack. Pansy. Smack. Again. Smack." Harry told Draco before getting off the ground and kicking Draco hard in the chest.  
  
"Come on Harry lets go," Pansy said. Her eyes full of terror.  
  
"Okay," Harry said grabbing her hand and then they ran. They ran back into the school while Draco shouted threats at the top of his lungs. They ran until finally the only sound that could be heard was Harry and Pansy panting for breath.  
  
"Harry, what will we do? The train doesn't leave until tomorrow! What will Draco do to me?" Pansy said to Harry with terror in her eyes.  
  
"Pansy, don't worry! I defeated the Dark Lord of all people. I promise I'll never let Malfoy hurt you. Promise." Harry said to Pansy looking deep into her eyes. Harry pulled Pansy towards himself and was about to give Pansy a kiss when Ron and Hermione burst threw the Great Hall doors.  
  
"Harry there you are!" Hermione started but was shocked to see Pansy and Harry together. Harry and Pansy jumped apart and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Oh come one 'Mione, don't tell me you didn't know about it," Ron said to Hermione through the massed potatoes he had stuffed in his mouth before he had gotten up from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Actually," Hermione said turning from Ron to Harry with her arms folder, "I didn't. Why is that Harry?"  
  
"Uh, Ron has something to show you uh up in Gryffindor tower," Harry said pointing far down the hall and around the corner.  
  
"What thing?" Ron asked Harry whose eyes were wide. "Oh that thing oh yeah! Come on Hermione." Ron said then he pulled Hermione away.  
  
"Wait but you can't!" Hermione said in protest as she was dragged off. Harry waved to Hermione and Ron as they walked down the hall and disapered around the corner. Harry pushed Pansy's chin up and looked into her eyes.  
  
"So where were we?" Harry asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"Harry, I'm tired. I'm going off to bed, I'll meet you in the front early in the morning. We can get a head start off to Hogsmeade and wait for the train there," Pansy said to Harry who nodded his head. Pansy gave Harry a kiss goodnight then started on her way back to the Slytherin house.  
  
"Wait!" Harry yelled to Pansy who was already down the hall. He ran up to her and spoke, "If you go back to Slytherin, Malfoy has a chance of hurting you. Just come back to the Gryffindor Tower with me. You'll be safe."  
  
"Well I guess it's okay," Pansy said to Harry. He took her hand and lead her up to the Gryffindor tower where the entrance portrit had been replaced.  
  
"Password?" The beautiful woman in the painting looking down at them.  
  
"Welcome back," Harry said to the woman. She nodded and opened the herself. Pansy and Harry walked into the room but before closing the door Harry stopped and looked at the woman.  
  
"Your Rowena Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"What happened to the woman in the pink dress?"  
  
"Oh, she married this really handsome man from a frame that used to be down the hall and they moved out and now live at Madam Puddlefoot's. The wedding was so beautiful!"  
  
"Oh well bye," Harry said to her then he followed Pansy into the Common Room. When he got in there Ron was hugging Hermione and everyone was clapping. Pansy looked across the room waved at Harry. He made his way through the crowd that was having a 'Gryffindor only party' and up to Pansy.  
  
"What just happened?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Oh it was so romantic! Ron asked Hermione to marry him!" Pansy said with excitement.  
  
"Well it's about time," Harry said even though he knew Ron was going to already. "Well come on, the rooms are this way." He said and he lead Pansy up the first years boys room. Pansy jumped on a bed.  
  
"Perfect! Goodnight Harry!" Pansy said then she closed the curtains around her bed.  
  
"Goodnight Pansy," Harry answerd back then he got ready for bed.  
  
After a while Pansy opened her curtains and saw that Harry and some other boys had gone to sleep. She opened the drawer next to her bed.  
  
'Perfect!' She thought as she picked up some parchment, a quill, and an ink well. She closed the curtains back up and started to write.  
  
Dear Margo,  
  
I'm so happy! One day everything seems horrible then the next things are perfect! And everything changed in just one day! Margo my friend, I feel this signals the end of a bad life and hello good life! I can't wait to see you again...  
  
As Pansy wrote all of her emotions went into her writing and she truly knew that life from now on would be different. Maybe not perfect, but much better. 


End file.
